Si ça c'est de la danse
by SNAPESLOVEx
Summary: Une fête pour relaxer les étudiants, une danse les yeux bandés et une erreur d'Harry... SLASH


**Persos pas à moi, tous à mamzelle JKR**

**Note à caro Black : relis-toi aussi, t'as des erreurs de temps de verbe partout lol! On est quitte! Je t'aime lol**

**Si ça c'est de la danse…**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_OS_

Milieu de la 5ième année de la génération _Potter_ comme tous appelaient cette décennie, le directeur Dumbledore avait, pour décontracter un peu ses étudiants crispés, organisé une petite fête avec des animations et des jeux et avait invité les étudiants et professeurs à participer.

-Harry! Alors, comment va? Fit Hermione en le voyant assis à une table, seul.

-Ah bah, disons que je n'ai pas très envie de m'amuser plus qu'il ne le faut.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai pas fini mes travaux et ça presse en plus, c'est pour la semaine prochaine, mais comme Dumbledore nous interdit de travailler ce soir… Bref tu vois le tableau.

-Ce n'est qu'une soirée, je t'aiderai à terminer Harry, amuses-toi donc un peu avec moi! Tu viens danser?

-Tu as raison Hermione. Oui avec plaisir.

Harry et Hermione rejoignirent la piste de dans ou quelques élèves dansaient déjà, tandis que d'autres jouaient à des jeux. Tout en dansant, il eurent une petite conversation intime.

-Tu sais Harry, il serait temps pour toi de…

-De quoi?

Ils tournèrent sur eux-mêmes.

-D'avoir une histoire d'amour, ne crois-tu pas?

Harry la fit tourner puis passer sous son bras.

-Oui, peut-être bien, mais je n'ai personne en vue et, malgré que tu sois très jolie et tout, tu es mon amie avant tout.

-Mais je ne pensais pas à moi. Rit-elle.

-Tu as quelqu'un en tête pour moi? Aller arrête tes cachoteries Hermione!

-Non je n'ai personne en tête pour toi, mais je dis juste que tu devrais commencer à regarder autour de toi, peut-être trouveras-tu quelqu'un.

Valse entamée.

-Peut-être, mais toutes les filles sont folles ici, tu le sais comme moi!

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Enfin Harry, pas que ce soit pressant, mais… Tu sais…

-Oui, je comprends, mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Hermione. Aller va rejoindre Ron il t'attend pour une danse. Lui sourit-il avant de faire semblant de lancer Hermione à Ron.

Harry alla se chercher de quoi boire et y rencontra Dumbledore en train de distribuer des sac à surprises à tous le monde.

-Tien, Harry! Un sac à surprise magique, peut-être?

-Volontiers.

En ouvrant son sac à surprise, Harry y découvrit un bandeau pour les yeux.

-Heu, ça sert à quoi?

-C'est pour un des jeux de tout à l'heure, tu feras partie de la danse mystère avec une jeune demoiselle. Lui dit le directeur, un sourire en coin.

-Amusant. Lâcha-t-il avant de s'assoir à une autre table non loin.

-Harry, tu as un bandeau toi aussi! Chouette on va peut-être danser ensemble! Fit Ginny en venant s'assoir aussi.

Le jeune sorcier la regardait, elle était belle, mais pas faite pour lui et en suivant de trop près les conseils d'Hermione il allait avoir mal aux yeux avant la fin de la soirée! Autant arrêter et ne pas chercher pour rien, ce n'était pas en une nuit qu'on trouvait l'amour, Harry le savait très bien de toute façon.

-Écoutez-moi tous! Fit Dumbledore en se levant. –Les jeux vont commencer, je parle bien sûr des jeux rattachés aux sacs à surprises, donc… Tous ceux qui ont eu des pions d'échec, rendez-vous au fond de la salle. Ceux qui ont reçu des costumes, à droite de la salle, ceux qui ont eu des bandeaux, au milieu et ceux qui ont trouvé des couvertures multicolores, à gauche! Je vais faire le tour pour démarrer chaque jeu, ensuite le professeur dans votre groupe supervisera tout en participant.

Dumbledore fit le tour et termina par le milieu, là ou Harry et plusieurs autres étaient d'ailleurs.

-Bon, les demoiselles d'un coté, les garçons de l'autre! Mettez vos bandeaux aveuglants ensuite.

Harry, comme d'habitude ne compris pas et mit son bandeau _avant_ d'aller se placer du côté des garçons. Donc en n'y voyant rien… Il se retrouva du même côté que les filles sans le savoir!

-Quand la musique va commencer à jouer, vous avancerez les bras en avant et trouverez un ou une partenaire. Une fois trouvé, n'ôtez pas vos bandeaux et dansez. Le professeur Snape et le professeur McGonagall sont vos professeurs attitrés, bonne chance! Commencez! Dit-il en s'éloignant, sourire aux lèvres.

Les filles avançaient en direction des garçons et bientôt tous se retrouvèrent accompagnés par une personne du sexe opposé qu'ils ne pouvaient reconnaître. Sauf Harry, qui contrairement aux autres garçons lui, avait atterrit dans les bras du même sexe sans le savoir! La musique changea pour quelque chose de plus lent, afin que les participants ne tombent pas parce qu'ils ne voyaient rien.

Hermione, dans un autre jeu non loin, regardait Harry et riait à en pleurer… Elle aurait bien voulu aller l'avertir, mais elle ne pouvait pas car dans son jeu, il ne fallait pas parler, tout comme dans celui d'Harry! Dumbledore faisait le tour pour donner des instructions et finit par arriver du côté des danseurs aveugles.

-Veuillez prendre votre partenaire par la taille et poser vos têtes contre ses épaules!

Le problème pour Harry, c'était que _sa_ partenaire était un tantinet plus _grande_ que lui. Donc il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de _celle-ci_. Dumbledore passa tout près de _la_ partenaire d'Harry et dit à _cette_ dernière tout bas afin qu'Harry n'entende pas :

-Participez pour de vrai, ce n'est qu'un jeu.

-Maintenant… Fit le directeur bien haut et fort. -Enlacez-vous et dansez mes amis!

Ron non loin riait tellement fort que tout ceux qui se retournèrent pour voir de quoi il riait, rirent aussi! Mais Dumbledore fit apparaître un voile nuageux autour des danseurs afin que personne ne vois le groupe, pour ne pas gâcher le final quoi! Car le vieil homme riait tout autant dans sa barbe.

-Passez une main derrière le cou de votre partenaire! Ordonna-t-il.

_La_ partenaire d'Harry fit tel que demandé et Harry s'exécuta ensuite. Même si _sa_ partenaire était un peu plus _grande_ que lui, Harry se sentait bien dans ses bras et se rappela les conseils d'Hermione, il _la_ serra un peu contre lui et contre toutes ses attentes, _elle_ fit de même. C'était un peu excitant de ne pas savoir à qui il avait affaire au fond!

-Le dos! Allez tous le monde, on passe les mains dans le dos de notre partenaire! Fit la voix de Dumbledore.

En caressant un peu, Harry passa ses mains dans le dos de la personne avec qui il dansait et en profita pour doucement, mais sûrement, continuer ces caresses pendant qu'il dansait. Ses mains avaient descendu un peu trop bas et _sa_ partenaire le lui fit savoir en lui remontant un peu, mais il continua à caresser son dos tandis que _cette_ même partenaire commença à faire la même chose parce que Dumbledore lui avait dit de participer pour de vrai.

-Aller aller! Arrêtez de faire vos peureux et collez-vous d'avantage que ça! C'est la danse sorcière la plus amusante du monde! Pendant que vous dansez, je vais vous expliquer un peu ce qui se passera… Commença Dumbledore. -En fait tous ceux qui ont reçu un bandeau son célibataires et cette danse s'appelle La Danse Des Cœurs. En gros, si vous en ressentez le courage, vous serez invité à vous mettre dans la tête que la personne avec qui vous dansez pourrait devenir votre petit ou petite amie. Après plusieurs siècles, cette danse des cœurs à fait ses preuves à tout coup, donc je vous demande d'être confiants et de ne pas avoir peur, vous ne pourrez pas être déçu. Et en passant, cela vaut aussi pour le professeur Snape et le professeur McGonagall, qui quelque part dansent avec l'un et l'une d'entre-vous! Sourit-il. -Bien entendu vous ne pourrez pas vivre avec nos chers professeurs, ceci est d'abord et avant tout un jeu, mais la surprise dans tout ça, c'est d'avoir du plaisir! Ne l'oubliez surtout pas quand vous pourrez enlever vos bandeaux! Conclut-il.

Harry se sentait bien plus en confiance depuis qu'il savait qu'il dansait avec une fille… Bref… Il continua ce jeu de séduction plutôt amusant en se blottissant contre _sa_ partenaire, qui se laissa attiré vers lui sans broncher et même alla jusqu'à le caresser sur les flancs. Harry en ressentait des frissons et ce n'était pas désagréable du tout!

-Croisez-vous les doigts des mains partenaires!

Ce qu'_elle_ pouvait avoir de grandes mains! En autant que ce ne soit pas le professeur McGonagall. Harry ne _la_ jugea pas par contre, il était content de participer finalement, c'était mystérieux et excitant.

-Si vous vous sentez en confiance, danseurs… Commença Dumbledore. -Osez donc juste un petit baiser sur la joue, rien que sur la joue, allons, n'ayez pas peur!

Harry ne savait pas trop rendu à ce point, il ne savait vraiment pas s'il devait s'aventurer jusque là, mais il se rappela que c'était un jeu et qu'Hermione l'encourageait fortement à se trouver une partenaire amoureuse… En fin de compte il s'étira le cou et lentement, déposa sa bouche sur la joue de _sa_ partenaire. Ensuite, _elle_ fit la même chose et Harry se sentit vibrer, c'était très séduisant tout ça.

-Bravo, je vous annonce que vous l'avez tous fait! Bravo, et on continue à danser aller! Applaudit Dumbledore. -Je vais vous passer des fruits maintenant, je tiens à ce que vous les fassiez manger à votre partenaire. Annonça Dumbledore.

Certains reçurent des mangues coupées, d'autres des cerises, des pommes en morceaux et dans sa main, Harry eut une fraise entière…

-Doucement, vous la porter à la bouche de l'autre et lui en faite manger un bout, mais pas tout! Avertit le sorcier.

Notre jeune homme mordit dans un cartier d'orange alors qu'en même temps il offrait son fruit à l'autre. C'était si sensuel.

-Maintenant le plaisir va commencer les amis! Je veux que vous mettiez le bout de fruit qu'il vous reste sur le bout de vos lèvres et que, lentement, vous le donniez à manger à votre partenaire. Ceux qui souhaitent abandonner maintenant, faites-le.

Seulement un couple abandonna et quand ils enlevèrent leur bandeau, se sourirent et bref… s'embrassèrent pour de vrai!

-Nous avons un couple je vous annonce! Que c'est beau! Soupira le sorcier. Aller, tout le monde maintenant!

Harry sentit que c'était lui qui devait commencer car _sa_ partenaire ne bougeait pas. Il mit la fraise à sa bouche et s'avança vers la tête de l'autre…

-Aller aller, n'ayez donc pas peur! S'amusait Dumbledore.

La bouche de _sa_ partenaire vint toucher la sienne un peu, mais pas trop et prit le fruit à même sa bouche. Harry en avait des chaleurs épouvantables et son cœur battait follement alors qu'il sentit _sa_ partenaire venir lui porter l'orange avec ses lèvres. Harry prit donc le fruit et en profita pour goûter ces lèvres si douces qui ne résistèrent pas. Ce ne fut pas vraiment un baiser, Harry avait fait glisser ses lèvres sur celles de _sa_ partenaire, juste assez pour les mouiller un peu, mais quel effet il en avait retiré! À cet instant ce fut l'incertitude qui prit place en lui, mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas le professeur McGonagall, aucun professeur ne serait allé si loin avec un élève… Enfin, il l'espérait fortement.

-Bravo à tous! Seulement notre professeur Minerva McGonagall a décidé d'abandonner pendant l'échange de fruit, ce que je comprends très bien d'ailleurs, excusez-là. Dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

Dumbledore fit signe à Minerva de s'approcher et lui chuchota quelque chose en pointant Harry, la dame se mit à rire coquinement.

-Comment se fait-il que…

-Harry n'a pas suivit les instructions comme je les ai mentionné… Laissons-les être près l'un de l'autre pour une fois, l'orage qui va s'en suivre sera bien assez violent. Rit-il encore.

-Oh Albus, farceur! Qu'allez-vous encore inventer?

-Danseurs! Je veux vous voir danser d'une façon romantique maintenant, faites comme si vous étiez un vrai couple!

-Albus, comment se fait-il que Severus soit encore dans le jeu?

-Je lui ai dit de participer pour de vrai quand j'ai vu l'erreur d'Harry.

-Avertissez-moi avant de mettre fin à ce jeu, je ne veux pas assister à ça de grâce!

Harry entreprit de carrément envoûter _sa_ partenaire en mettant son nez dans son cou, puis en conduisant la danse d'une façon un peu évocatrice. Ses mains se promenaient sur les hanches et un tout petit peu plus bas… À sa grande surprise l'autre fit pareil et même qu'_elle _osa un baiser dans son cou. Harry était heureux que tout marche si bien et tente de déposer sa bouche un peu plus haute dans le cou de l'autre.

-Hé hé! On ne s'embrasse pas tant que je ne l'ai pas dit! Fit Dumbledore.

Harry se sentit immédiatement visé et arrêta sa manœuvre de suite en souriant. Le nez dans son cou par contre n,aidait pas à ne pas enfreindre les règles de Dumbledore, mais il résista malgré tout.

-Albus arrêtez ou… Quand ils vont se voir… Non seulement ils vont s'entretuer, mais aussi tenter de vous faire la peau! L'avertit Minerva.

-Mais non, mais non! Répondit-il en se frottant les mains ensemble.

-Je vais partir immédiatement, je vous connais Albus… N'allez pas trop loin non plus ou ce serait aller contre les règles professeur/élève, d'accord?

-Oui Minerva.

Et elle disparut à son grand soulagement.

-Couples, un peu plus d'énergie s'il vous plaît, sans vous embrasser faites un peu plus que cela, bande de pingouins! Blagua-t-il.

Mais que faire de plus pour Harry qui ne savait plus ou donner du souffle tellement il était chaud, l'autre était tout aussi _ouverte_ que lui. Le jeune homme vint respirer tout près de la bouche de l'autre personne et à peine il l'effleura avec la sienne. Il pensa même abandonner tellement c'était devenu intense, mais _elle_ le tenait si bien dans ses bras qu'il oublia vite cette idée suicidaire. S'il avait su que l'idée suicidaire était de rester à danser, ça aurait fait longtemps qu'il aurait disparu de la piste de danse.

La musique changea de nouveau pour quelque chose d'encore plus romantique.

-Doucement, pour ceux et celles qui pensent vouloir continuer, vous allez vous préparer à vous embrasser… Vous préparer j'ai bien dit, seulement flirter et rien d'autre. Précisa Dumbledore.

Harry et _sa_ partenaire se mirent à s'effleurer un peu des mains, du visage et leur souffles chauds se croisaient souvent, il tenta à nouveau de laisser ses mains descendre plus bas que les hanches, beaucoup plus bas, mais cette fois ne rencontra aucune résistance. De plus des mains vinrent se positionner sur lui aussi et ses mains touchaient vraiment, tâtaient et caressaient. Harry avait envie, très envie d'embrasser maintenant et son visage se tenait là, presque entièrement collé sur celui de l'autre.

-Je vous laisse un instant, le temps de faire le tour pour voir si les autres groupes vont bien… PAS de baiser durant mon absence je vous préviens. Dit Dumbledore avant de quitter un bref instant les couples qui dansaient.

Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait à Harry de désobéir, alors que sa bouche était beaucoup trop près de celle de _sa_ partenaire, mais il ne voulait pas non plus _la_ brusquer. Ce qui allait probablement le faire craquer, c'était le souffle chaud qui sortait de l'autre bouche et qui venait frapper la sienne, le bout des autres lèvres qui effleurait trop souvent les siennes… La bouche qui se posait doucement sur la sienne alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre… Le soupir qu'il lâcha avant de succomber un tout petit peu et de continuer le chemin… Ce baiser qui naissait tranquillement entre eux ne pouvait plus être interrompu, car les mains de l'autre l'emprisonnèrent et, avec une douceur exceptionnelle, ils entamèrent un merveilleux et tendre baiser interdit. La caresse dans sa bouche le fit presque perdre connaissance, le soupir qu'il entendit suite au sien le rendit fou, les mains qui le touchaient le faisait en vouloir encore plus… Et le petit gémissement qu'il perçut le convainquit d'approfondir encore.

-J'avais dit pas de baiser… Chuchota Dumbledore pour que seul Harry et l'autre entendent. -Vous m'obligez à faire sortir tout le monde… Gloussa-t-il. -Que tous s'éloignent tranquillement vers la droite et quand je dirai stop, restez tous là… STOP!

Tous étaient sortis du cercle nuageux alors que le couple d'Harry attendait patiemment les instructions de Dumbledore.

-Vous feriez un merveilleux couple! Étrange, mais merveilleux. Lança-t-il avant de lui aussi sortir du cercle. -Tout le monde dans le grand hall d'entré, sauf vous deux! Dit-il avant de les laisser seuls avec pour seul compagnon la musique romantique qui jouait.

Harry se demandait bien quoi faire maintenant, devait-il enfin briser le silence? Devait-il arrêter de danser? Devait-il…

-Nous devrions arrêter ce jeu maintenant, bien que ce soit plaisant.

Cette voix… Ce n'était en rien la voix d'une fille!

-Quoi?

-QUOI?

-QUOI?!

En enlevant son bandeau, Harry fut horrifié et empêcha Snape d'enlever le sien en lui retenant les bras.

-Laissez-moi voir bon sang! S'écria Snape, mais rien à faire Harry ne lâchait pas ses bras.

-Non. Croyez-moi vous ne voulez pas voir!

-J'en ai le droit et c'est ce qui arrivera! Fit-il en retirant son bandeau à son tour.

Harry, voulant éviter tout affrontement, lui sourit niaisement et lui montra un bout de fruit avec sa main.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…? Dit-il, la figure en point d'interrogation frustré.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, vous en conviendrez! Se défendit Harry.

-Je sais ça! Mais ou est…

-Professeur?

-Quoi? Ce n'est pas le moment, je dois étriper…

-Vous aviez plutôt l'air d'apprécier…

-Évidement puisque j'étais convaincu d'être en présence d'une femme que Dumbledore AURAIT PU avoir la gentillesse de mettre avec moi!

-Pareil pour moi d'accord! Mais vous embrassez d'une façon… Ma foi… Divi…

-Oh assez Potter! Franchement!

-C'est vrai, je regrette presque que vous ayez parlé! Vous avez gâché le moment!

-Ah _j'ai_ gâché le moment?

-Si vous aviez gardé le silence quand…

-Et nous serions restés là toute la nuit? Franchement Potter! Et je n'ai rien gâché du tout!

-Pourquoi vous dites cela?

-Vous n'aviez qu'à vous taire après m'avoir entendu!

-Désolé d'avoir été soudainement _surpris_ d'entendre une voix masculine!

-Hmmm!

-N'empêche, nous sommes encore seuls et rien ne nous…

-Potter! Franchement!

-Arrêtez de toujours répéter ça et pensez un peu…

-Franch… Mais qu'essayez-vous d'insinuer par là?

-Mais rien. Dit-il en s'avançant tout près de Snape. -Je veux seulement me reprendre, puisque _j'ai_ gâché le moment…

-Inutile de… Fut-il arrêté par la bouche de Potter sur la sienne.

Il eut certainement une bonne demie seconde pour réagir et arrêter ce baiser, mais ne prit pas ce temps pour le faire.

-Vous m'avez enflammé littéralement. Avoua Harry.

Haletant et incrédule, mais désireux, Snape ne savait pas… Ne savait plus!

-Vous voulez m'embrasser encore, mais cette fois, participez donc pour de vrai…

-Quoi? Je … non… C'est imposs…

Mais encore là Harry avait entreprit un autre baiser et Snape ne pouvait plus résister, il le saisit avec fougue et l'embrassa sans attendre, le serrant si fort contre lui qu'il aurait pu facilement lui faire mal.

-Ce n'était que du désir charnel! Je ne vous avais même pas vu de plus. Se défendit Snape.

-Si vous voulez, bandons-nous encore les yeux et marchons vers un endroit plus tranquille…

-Potter! Franche… Je ne déteste pas l'idée.

Harry lui banda les yeux, fit de même pour lui et l'attira vers un corridor dans lequel les baisers les plus sauvages s'échangèrent pendant toute la nuit…

Le lendemain…

Mais c'est une autre histoire…

-SNAPESLOVE-

Peut-être y aura-t-il une suite… Je verrai selon le moment! JE VOUS AIME!


End file.
